


Wish I Could Fix This

by CallmeBooyah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Someone dies, not sorry, oh well, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBooyah/pseuds/CallmeBooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark had gotten to Dean just when he thought he could control it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Could Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my second fic so please if you have any ways of helping please comment. If you think it needs fixed or if you liked it feedback is appreciated but please be nice.

 

> * * *
> 
>     _Flashback:_ Dean sighed heavily, his eyes closed as he dropped the samulet into the trash bin. Sam had left and this time for good, Dean had done something that he regretted the moment it happened but with no power to stop it, Castiel has explicitly told him a thousand times the blade was in a safe place but Dean wouldn't hear it.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   Dean pressed Cas until he finally broke and told Dean where he hid it, as it turned out Cas had hid it where he and Dean had first met out in the barn near Bobbies' place. With that information Dean had hopped into the impala and sped off to get the one thing he didn't need to have, once he had gotten the blade in his hands he lost all control he thought he had contained. With thoughts flooding him telling him to kill the ones closest just like Cain had predicted he gave in, and giving in as he drove back to the bunker with rage and vengeance in his bloodshot eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sweat beading down his temple as he forced the bunker door open, who ever was there knew he would be back and that made his thirst to kill something even stronger. Once in the bunker he stood on the stairs as he began yelling to whom ever was brave enough to have stayed there " SAMMY, CAS, DEANOS HOME ! " with a wicked smile on his lips he walked down the stairs one slow painfully step at a time letting each thud of his boots ricochet throughout the walls, once at the bottom the hunt had began.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   Looking around he started off towards the bedrooms kicking in each door, it wasn't long until he heard the footfalls of someone heavy then someone lighter heading away. Grinning he sped up as he pursued the soon to be victims, once reaching the dungeon where he heard the steps last he inched the door open dreadfully slowly as he peeked inside before walking on in. Once inside Sam and Cas fought to get the blade out of his ice cold hands, failing as Sam was thrown back Dean turned towards castiel before smiling as he attempted to stab the Angel. Seeing what was happening Sam quickly regained consciousness as he grabbed an item nearest to him and swung at Deans head, unfortunately it was a small book that his hand had landed on.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> With such a weak weapon Sam wasn't able to prepare for what happened next, as Dean felt the soft blow he turned bringing the blade across Sams chest racking away skin as a deep gash was made. With pain and fear in his eyes Sam began pleading for Dean to stop but his voice had grown weak from the wound. Still standing Cas placed a hand on Deans shoulder as he used all his might to punch Dean hoping to knock him out, surprisingly successful Dean collapsed to the floor as Castiel stood breathing heavily shaking his hand before looking over at Sam.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rushing over to help the youngest Winchester he placed his hand over the wound bringing Sam back to his full strength, once Sam had woken back up Cas spoke concerned for him " Sam are you alright ? Are you hurt anywhere else ? " answering with a shake of his head he spoke softly as he began trying to stand " no, that... that was it. " looking down at Dean Sam looked back up at Cas before speaking again" Cas what happened ? " sighing Cas looked back down at Dean as he looked back up with pleading eyes hoping for forgiveness, without saying a word Sam knew what happened. Frustrated he sighed as he balled up his fist for a second then loosening all tension he spoke in almost a whisper " let's get him to bed ".
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once Dean came to he looked around halfway expecting someone to be there to see if he was ok, but to much of his disappointment no one had stayed to welcome him back. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Dean stood and headed towards his door, curious to know if anyone was home he walked out into the hall and began searching the bunker for a sign of life.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> As he made his way to the tables near the kitchen he paused seeing a note still there folded, opening it he read it as he frantically began looking around. Once he had finished he placed the note back on the table before pounding his fist into a nearby wall breaking his fingers in the process, screaming in agony and from the sadness that had washed over him. He had lost everyone he loved all because he thought he could control a force greater than himself, Dean sighed heavily, his eyes closed as he dropped the samulet into the trash bin. Patching his hand up he walked back to his room grabbing a few clothes before heading to the shower.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Inside he let the warm water flow over him as he sunk into his thoughts, soon he began to weep softly at first then backing up he slid down the wall with his head in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore, the mark was killing him and he couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't figure out how Cain had managed to deal with it but he for some unseen reason couldn't see that the answer was right in front of him the whole time, the guilt and disappointment inside him was what the mark focused on and if he had forgiven himself once he had gotten it then he wouldn't be affected. But despite everyone's attempt to get him to give in and forgive himself he refused causing the mark to grow stronger.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> With the water turning  cold he rinsed himself off as he slid into his pajamas, once out into the hall he headed back to his room. The echoes of footfalls now where his own and no one else's, he was alone and there was no changing that now. He had screwed up and he couldn't even say sorry or try and explain himself to anyone, sighing he laid down on his bed and softly hummed "Hey Jude " as he picked up the blade. He couldn't live without Sam and he wouldn't think of life without his angel, once he reached the last of the song his troubles were over as he rammed the blade through his chest.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Before pulling it out to end his last moments on earth he spoke softly closing his eyes knowing Cas would hear him and hopefully relay the message to Sam " Sam, Cas, I'm sorry. In sorry for the pain I've caused and the damage I've done, Sammy I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most, and Cas...I'm sorry I never had a chance to tell you this before because I didn't want...What I'm saying Castiel is I love you." With this he withdrew the blade and with his last breath he said " I always loved you ".


End file.
